Blackmail
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: This time, Chris was certain it would have gone without interruption. Well, maybe he had hoped too soon. (VKai with hinted Teaservice)


Chris traced feathery kisses down from Kaito's neck all the way down to his collarbone as he reached into his boxers. He didn't even try to hide the playful smirk that spread across his lips as Kaito's breath hitched and he struggled to keep his breathing normal. Both of them were too focused with each other to notice the door opening, but when they heard a can crack open, that was when Chris stopped. He turned his head to the door, and his expression changed from angry to horrified.

"Hey," Thomas said, taking a swig of his soda. He watched them, seemingly interested and curious, but they both knew it was only to make the couple more uncomfortable.

They didn't even want to imagine what they looked like. The only thing covering Chris was an unbuttoned white shirt as he straddled Kaito. At least Kaito was wearing boxers; one of their shames could be covered. In a flash of clarity, he removed his hand from his lover's boxers. Kaito had turned bright red with a mix between anger and embarrassment. And if Chris was anything like that shade of red, it would contrast terribly with the pale shade of his skin.

"It's great to see you guys getting some exercise," he continued. Unsure of what to do, Chris grabbed a pillow that had accidentally fallen to the floor. And in a moment of rage, he threw it at his younger brother, causing the can to fall to the floor and spill all over the floor. That was _not_ something Tron would have wanted to see.  
"Get out. _Now_." The words were spat like venom, and although speaking like that would have struck fear within the middle brother, instead, he sauntered away.

Chris sighed and looked back down at Kaito. He refused to look back up at him and instead shuffled out from underneath him. The lustful mood had been replaced with something far more awkward, it seemed. Chris decided he might as well have cleaned up the mess his idiotic brother left. But not before getting dressed, of course.

A couple of hours later, Chris made himself some coffee. His mind was filled with the memories from earlier, ones he really wanted to shake off, but whenever he closed his eyes, he could see that nonchalant expression on Thomas' face. He shuddered. That memory would be engraved in his mind for the rest of eternity, it seemed.

"Chris, you got a minute?" Thomas asked.  
"What is it, Thomas?" he said, exasperated, as he stirred his coffee. He was not in the mood for this.  
"I just wanted to talk about earlier. You know, you were a real jerk."  
"I know there's a point to this, don't try to beat around the bush," he snapped, turning around to face his brother.  
"Well, you know, I'm just saying you should be a little nicer. After all, what if Tron found out about you and Kaito—"  
"That's enough." Thomas finally had dirt on him. He had been backed up into a corner. If Tron ever found out…Chris really didn't want to think about his reaction. He didn't want his image to be tainted in his father's eyes. "Fine. Name what you want from me."  
"Easy. I just want you to do everything I ask. Easy enough, right, big brother?"

Before Chris could have even thought about arguing, Thomas had already left the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, trying to think. There had to be a way out of this without Tron ever finding out. But Thomas was a celebrity; he knew how to cover up his errors. This could not have been happening to Chris. Perhaps he should have made his coffee a bit more Irish.

And for a while, Chris did everything Thomas asked him to. Any dumb little job was sent to Chris, and if he opened his mouth to protest, Thomas would threaten to go and find Tron. But, if Tron happened to be there, he would turn to the manchild and start with "You'll never guess what I saw Chris doing". That would cause him to panic and promise the task would be done, and Thomas would finish his sentence with some sort of lie. At least he was a good liar. That was one of the few things he was good at, Chris would think to himself.

He searched for ways, knowing it was very unlikely, but Chris had hope. There had to be an escape, but nothing he could find was big enough to counter Thomas' blackmail, not even as a collective. Chris searched through his brother's phone, the one he had mistakenly left in his room, but there wasn't an ounce of incriminating evidence. How disappointing. He guessed he should have returned it to its rightful owner before Thomas noticed it was missing.

Chris paused at his door and considered knocking, but no. For once, he was going to be just as rude as the idiot and he would have known how it felt. But when he opened the door, the sight he was greeted with wasn't something he had ever expected - or wanted - to see. The phone fell to the floor, and he didn't really care whether it would break, chip or scratch at that point.

On Thomas' bed lay both Thomas and Mihael. And although they were fully clothed, their lips were still together, with Thomas' hand making its way underneath Mihael's clothes. And then, in Chris' mind, it clicked. This was the material he needed - this was his 'get out of jail' card. He cleared his throat, and when he did, the pair immediately separated, red-faced. The look of horror on Thomas' face was one Chris was certain he would never forget.

"Well then, Thomas," Chris started, trying to hide a smile. He had won. Finally, he had won, and he was free. "I guess this means you won't be telling Tron anything, will you?"

The dark red colour of his face disappeared, replaced with a more pale colour. If Tron found out about those two, it would have been worse than if he found out about Kaito and Chris.

It was true; he who laughs last laughs the hardest.


End file.
